


【一年生KA】《答应不爱你》（二十五） 晚期患者荔枝Litchi

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	【一年生KA】《答应不爱你》（二十五） 晚期患者荔枝Litchi

又是一个新的周一。

关于周六发生的事，办公室里的同事都十分默契地装作什么都没发生一样，没提起那晚的事。就连平时最喜欢八卦的Sam，也绝口不提。

尽管对他们来说，Arthit做出这样的事情，的确大大地出乎他们意料之外。因为Arthit平日在公司里，小心谨慎得完全不像是会做出这种惊世骇俗之事的人。

而且现在Arthit可能会面临很严重的处分。  
外界的流言蜚语已经够多的了，他们不想再给他施加更多的压力。

在正式处分决定下来之前，他们想让他轻松一点。

Arthit虽然嘴上说着不在意别人的目光，但是暗地里他还是松了口气。

他知道的，同事们都很温柔。

没用奇怪的目光看他，他已经很感激了。

不知不觉到了午休的时间，因为有些工作还没完成，所以Arthit没跟同事们一起去员工餐厅吃午餐。当他一个人在办公室敲键盘的时候，有个容貌姣好的短发女子突然敲响了办公室的门。

“请问Arthit先生在吗？”

“我就是，请问您找我有什么事吗？”

“我是Kongphop的二姐Naly，可以跟你谈谈吗？”

Kongphop的……二姐？

Arthit愣住了。

他的姐姐居然亲自找到了公司。

“不会占用你太多时间的，一会儿就好。”Naly狡黠地眨了眨眼。

Arthit想了一下，答应了。

两人在公司附近找了一家餐厅。

“这个点你应该还没吃午餐吧？我请你吧。”Naly朝不远处的服务员招了招手，让服务员把菜单拿来。

“不、用了……我还是自己付钱吧，让女士请客不太好……”Arthit赶紧出言阻拦。

Naly闻言扑哧一笑。

Naly这一笑，Arthit只觉得自己更紧张了。

“就这么冒昧地找过来，希望你不要在意，很高兴你愿意见我。Kong呢，他没跟你一起吗？”

“额……他……早上和生产部的同事一起出外勤了。”Arthit为了缓解紧张，两只手拿起面前的水杯迅速地抿了一小口，局促不安地等待Naly表明她的来意。

关于Kongphop的家人，他知之甚少，只有一个大概的了解。关于Kongphop的姐姐，他只知道Kongphop有两个姐姐，有个姐姐比他大十岁，还生了个外甥女，他还是第一次和Krekkrai先生之外的家人见面，还是在这种完全没有准备的情况下。

关于二姐的情况，他没听Kongphop说过，可以说是一无所知。

他不知道Kongphop的二姐此行的目的到底是什么，是会像Krekkrai先生一样，用为了Kongphop的名义让他知难而退？还是会像电视剧那样，直接甩给他一大沓支票，让他快点离开Kongphop？

正当Arthit胡思乱想的时候，Naly终于开口说话打断了他。

“别紧张，我只是想看看，让我弟弟从高三参加大学考试时起就一见钟情，发誓这辈子非他不要，甚至不惜和我爸大吵一架的人，到底长什么样子。”

Naly饶有兴趣地打量眼前这个看起来有些一根筋的男生。

Kongphop和Krekkrai先生吵架了？什么时候的事？是因为他吗？

“不要紧张，我也就比你大几岁，算得上姐姐辈的，你可以叫我Naly姐。”

“Kongphop曾经跟我提过他有两个姐姐。”

“他跟你提过我们？他没有在背后说我们的坏话吧。”Naly挑眉道。

“没有没有。”Arthit连忙摆手澄清。

“算我们没白疼他，对了，Arthit你家里有兄弟姐妹吗？”

“我家里只有我一个孩子。”

“那你家人知道你和一个男生在一起吗？他们不会强烈反对吗？毕竟对于双方家庭来说，这可不是一个小问题。”

“我……之前已经跟我母亲出了柜，我父亲那边，我还没有告诉他，我会努力说服他的。”

父亲那边，找个机会探探他的口风吧。

“你对我弟弟，是怎么想的。对你来说，他是个什么样的存在？”

“在遇到他之前，我没想过我会喜欢上一个男生，我也暗恋过别的女生。我也深深地怀疑自己，喜欢一个同性，这样的感情到底是不是变态，是不是畸形。他第一次跟我告白的时候，我整个人都懵了。作为教头，作为学长，引领他本应该是我的职责，但是我却一直在逃避，而不是直接拒绝他。可能从那个时候开始，我的潜意识里早已明白我对他的感觉。”

“也许你们不会相信我，但是我喜欢他，只是因为他就是他。我不会轻易接受其他的男生做我的恋人，我能接受的，从始至终只有他。”

“可是这个社会并不是所有人都能接受你们，别人可能会对你们指指点点。”Naly最担心的是这个，虽然她有朋友也是那边的人，但她还是担心自己的弟弟和眼前这个年轻人会受伤。

“那又如何呢，这段感情里的主角，是我和他。别人要怎么想，随他们去吧，最重要的是，他在我身边。”提到年轻的恋人，Arthit不由自主露出一个羞涩的笑容。

“曾经的我想过逃避，但是现在我不会再逃避了。”

Arthit目光炯炯地直视Naly，毫不躲闪。

Naly把车开出停车场，回头深深地看了一眼海洋电子公司，随后她从包里拿出手机，拨通了电话。

“爸，关于Kong和Arthit的事情，您要不要再考虑一下？”

“Arthit，你来一下我办公室。”Danai经理让Arthit进来，Arthit惴惴不安地跟着他进了办公室。

“Arthit，你知道吗？你这次的行为给公司带来了不好的影响，严重损害了公司的对外形象。”Danai表情沉重。

“我愿意为我的行为承担一切责任，请您不要责罚任何人。Danai经理，我想问您，Kongphop他……应该不会受到处分吧。”

都这个时候了，都差点自身难保了，他还在担心Kongphop，是该说他爱得太深，还是该说他太傻呢。Danai经理在心里叹了口气。

“你不用担心Kongphop，公司鉴于他是Siampoly集团的继承人，不会对他做出什么处分。”

Arthit松了口气，心里的大石头稍稍放下了一些。

“不过幸好Krekkrai先生亲自出面帮你说情，我为你争取到了一个补救的机会。”

“只要能够弥补公司的损失，我都愿意。”Arthit原本黯淡的眼睛里燃起了亮光。

Danai经理却用一种抱歉的神情看着他，“但是这个机会对你来说，或许有些残忍。对不起Arthit，我已经尽力了。”

听Danai经理说完，Arthit脸上的喜悦慢慢消失。

“Arthit还不下班吗？”

“我收拾一下东西。”Arthit用箱子把自己的私人物品一一装好，办公桌上很快就恢复了之前的样子，干干净净的，没有一点私人物品，就像他不曾来过采购部，不曾在这张办公桌工作。

“你……真的要走吗？”Earth一脸不舍，“其实你不用收拾东西的，我们会为你一直保留这个位置的。”

“犯下这样的错误，实在是太不应该了。我应该为我犯下的错误承担责任。”

“那你打算怎么和Kongphop说？”

“我……还没想好。”

Arthit的手抓紧了纸箱的边缘，三年的时间真的太久了，而他还没有习惯分离。

Arthit走到公司门口，看到Kongphop就在不远处等他。Arthit躲到花圃后，整理好自己的表情，才走到Kongphop的背后，拍拍他的肩膀。

“Kongphop，等很久了吗？”

“没事的学长，我也是刚刚下班，没等太久。”Kongphop一回头，便冲着Arthit绽开一个灿烂的笑容。

“今天下班是有点晚。John前辈之前已经离职了，公司一直没招新员工补充进来，所以他之前留下的工作只能由我们这些人来平摊，所以这段时间以来工作量增加了不少。”

“那我要不要申请调回采购部继续实习？采购部的日常工作，我也挺熟悉的。”

“别闹了，你之前调到生产部已经超出太多了，怎么可能又调回来。你可是一个实习生，而且现在公司的人全都知道你是Siampoly集团的公子了，要是又调回采购部，别人会怎么看你，生产部的同事会怎么想你。这可不是儿戏。”

“对不起。”Kongphop完全没有想到这一方面，他只想帮学长分忧。

“好端端地说什么对不起。”

“我不应该冲动之下就去了生产部，现在想帮你分担都不行。”Kongphop只觉得懊悔不已。

Arthit看着他垂头丧气的样子，心口一阵发疼。

傻瓜，该说对不起的人，是我。

说到实习这件事，Arthit突然想起Kongphop已经实习了一段时间，随口一问，“对了，你的实习什么时候结束？”

“就快结束了。”Kongphop话音一变，换上委屈的表情，“学长怎么突然问这个问题，难道学长不想和我多待几天吗？我很想和学长一起上下班。以前只能看着你一个人学校公司两边跑，实在太辛苦了。”

“就知道油嘴滑舌。”

“Kongphop，如果有一天，我去了一个很远的地方，你会等我回来吗？”

“Arthit学长你要去哪里？为什么要一个人去？”

“……没什么，我只是……随口一说。”

Arthit不敢直视他的眼睛。

“以后没有我的允许，不准再偷偷跑掉了。”Kongphop趁路上没人，牵过他的手撒起了娇。

Arthit默默地听着，一言不发。

对不起，这一次我可能要失约了。

“学长？”Kongphop从包里掏出钥匙，正准备开门，却发现Arthit站在他自己公寓的门。

“我……要回我房间收拾东西，这几天都是在你公寓里住的，我都没回过自己的房间……”Arthit解释道。

Kongphop露出一个暧昧的笑容，故意拉长了声音。

“噢～那你赶紧过来，东西凉了就不好吃了。”

“嗯。”

他看着Kongphop进了门，才打开了自己的房门。关上门，力气从他身体里彻底流失，他靠着门慢慢滑倒，坐在地上。

他真的开不了口，也不知道应该怎么开口。

仰起头，把眼泪憋了回去。

夜色微凉，今晚没有月光，也没有星光。

Arthit一个人坐在床上，呆呆地盯着窗外，身边躺着Kongphop。

他回头端详睡在他身边的人。

这是他的爱人，他最割舍不下的人。

“不是还没到起床的时间吗？怎么起得那么早？”Kongphop睡得迷迷糊糊，睁着惺忪的睡眼，看着Arthit不解地问。

望向窗外，窗外黑漆漆的一片。一看墙上的时钟，现在才五点，天还没亮呢。Arthit以前不是最喜欢赖床的吗，这个时候不是应该在床上睡熟了吗？怎么今天一反常态？

“可是我肚子饿了，想吃点东西。我出去买早餐，一会儿就回来。”Arthit柔声回道。

“我去买吧。”Kongphop正想披衣起身，却被Arthit阻止了。

“不用啦，每次都是你去买早餐，这一次就让我去吧，我都穿好衣服了。Kong，你想吃点什么？”

“什么都可以，只要是你买的，我都喜欢。”

“好。”

Kongphop这才放开了他的手，安然睡去。

Arthit凝视着Kongphop的睡颜，用目光描画着，深深地刻入脑海中。

再见，我的爱人。

我很快就会回来的。

Kongphop起床后只看到了放在桌子上的早餐，却没看到Arthit的身影。

奇怪，Arthit学长人呢？

他拿起手机打了好几个电话给Arthit，手机却一直处于无法接通的状态。

为什么打不通电话？信号不好吗？Arthit学长去哪里了？难道他先去上班了？可是为什么一句话都没说就出门了。

不安的感觉涌上心头，Kongphop决定去公司看看。

Arthit一定是先去上班了，看到自己在睡觉，就没忍心叫醒自己，他这么安慰自己。

“Earth姐好。”Kongphop双手合十行了个礼。

“是Kongphop弟弟啊，你有什么事吗？”Earth侧过脸问道。

“请问Arthit学长来上班了吗？”

整个办公室顿时变得寂静无声，所有人都用一种怜悯的目光看着他。

“Arthit去了欧洲，公司替他订好了票，你不知道吗？就今天的飞机。”

“什么？……”

欧洲？飞机？他怎么没听Arthit说过？

Kongphop甚至怀疑是自己听错了。

怎么可能呢？Earth姐一定在开玩笑吧。

“因为这件事的确给公司造成了不良的影响，所以我们都没能去给他送行，这是公司的决定，是带有处分性质的。”

“不少参加你们公司周年庆典的合作商因为这件事，对我们公司做出了负面评价，认为我们公司的员工行事轻率，非常不负责任。为了弥补流失的客户，公司需要开拓的新的市场。而欧洲市场就是公司的目标之一，虽然公司之前在欧洲开了海外分公司，但是对我们来说，欧洲市场有太多的未知数。公司派他一个新人去，完全就是让他去当试水的实验品。”Sam补充道。

“他把所有责任都揽在自己身上，因为你是Krekkrai先生的儿子，所以公司没有给你处分。”

“我要去机场找他。”Kongphop此时已经昏了头，丧失了思考的能力。

“等等，”Earth连忙叫住Kongphop，低头看了一下时间，“这个时候，飞机可能准备要起飞了。”她撕下一张便利贴，在上面写上机场的地址和航班号，然后再递给他。

“Kongphop弟弟，不要让他难做。他现在的立场很不好。你现在能做的，就是结束实习之后，继续完成你的学业。”

“Earth姐，谢谢你。”Kongphop感激地看了她一眼，便冲出了公司。

Kongphop从出租车上下来，几乎是连滚带爬地冲进机场。他像疯了一样，在机场里四处寻找Arthit。

“先生，请问有什么可以帮助您的吗？”一位地勤人员主动走上前来询问。

Konhphop颤抖着把便利贴递给地勤人员。  
“您想问这趟航班吗？这趟航班已经起飞了。如果您错过了这趟航班，那就只能改签下一班了。”

他最终还是没能赶上那趟航班，没能赶上和Arthit做最后的道别。

他在候机楼的落地玻璃前绝望地哭泣。机场人来人往，离别的戏码每天都在上演，人们早已司空见惯。

难道这一切都是梦吗？这几天的温存是假的吗？Arthit并没有回到他的身边，这几天他不过是做了个长长的梦，梦醒后，还是只有他一个人。

可是他还清楚地记得Arthit双唇的触感，记得Arthit身体的滋味，那么销魂，那么温软，这一切都如此真实，怎么会是假的呢？

他失魂落魄地从机场回到公寓，如同一个行尸走肉的活死人。

环顾房间，到处都是Arthit生活过的痕迹，Arthit的气息似乎还萦绕在这个房间里，就好像他从未离开。

他打开衣柜，里面少了几件衣服，行李箱没了，桌子上的电脑也不见了，都在告诉他，Arthit真的走了。

Kongphop抱着Arthit的枕头，试图从上面感受他残留的气息。把枕头拿起来的时候，早上走得太匆忙，他现在才发现原来Arthit的枕头下面还压着一个信封。

信封上面是那个人熟悉的字迹。

他颤抖着用双手拆开了信封，信封里有一封信，他慢慢铺开这封信。

Kong：

当你读到这封信的时候，我可能已经坐上了飞往欧洲的航班。

很抱歉，不能和你当面道别，你一定会怪我，怨我，请原谅我的不辞而别。因为我害怕一看见你，我就会忍不住留下来。我发誓，这是我最后一次瞒着你自作主张。

因为我的鲁莽和冲动，在公开场合给公司带来了不好的影响，我必须弥补公司因为我而受到的损失，这件事因我而起，就应该由我来结束。幸运的是，Danai经理为我争取到了一个好的机会。公司派我去欧洲开拓海外市场，如果通过考察的话，三年之内就能回国。

尽管我犯了那么大的错误，但是我从来没有后悔过，我不后悔把你从会场里拉走。因为我知道，如果那天我什么也不做，我一定会后悔一辈子。

我曾经以为自己主动退出，就能让你回归正常的生活，但是我发现我错了。我们分手的那段时间，我再也没有看见你脸上的笑容，每一天我们都在煎熬中度过。我所谓的自我牺牲，并没有换来自己想象的东西，反而让我们两个人都陷入深深的痛苦之中。

我不应该太过在乎别人的目光，逃避现实，逃避自己，更不应该忽视你内心真实的想法。

到底什么是“正常人的生活”？曾经的我，以为按照世俗的眼光去生活，那便是正常人的生活。其实这段感情“正常”与否，“正确”与否，应该由我们自己定义，也只有我们才能定义这份感情。

过去的我，害怕别人异样的目光，害怕我们这段感情不能长久，害怕自己会成为你光明道路上的绊脚石。但是如果我们都无法接受自己，别人又怎么会接受我们呢。

爱你，或许是我这辈子做过的最正确的事情。喜欢你的人那么多，而我并不是一个完美的恋人，谢谢你接受我的不完美。谢谢你，愿意和我相恋。谢谢你，经历了那么多，还愿意继续爱我。

你的父亲告诉我，如果我回国后，我们仍然相爱，他就不再干涉我们。不要怨恨你的父亲，天底下的父母总是担心自己的儿女受到欺骗。好不容易培养起来的儿子要被另一个不知道从哪里冒出来的男人拐走，换做是我，我也会生气的。所以我会变得强大起来，变成一个值得信任值得托付的男人，让你的父亲和家人接受我。

对你的家人，我心里非常愧疚。这条路并不好走，未来可能会面临更多的问题。而我作为你的学长，两年前本就应该狠心拒绝你，但是我控制不住自己的心，越陷越深，直到无可自拔。

当然，我并不能要求你等我三年，三年的时间可以改变很多东西，如果这三年里，你爱上了别人，我会祝福你。但是如果三年后，我们还深爱着彼此，我不会再放开你的手。我会成为配得上你的男人，名正言顺地站在你的身边，和你一起共同面对风雨。

 

只属于你的太阳：Arthit

 

读完信，Kongphop的眼圈已经泛红了。

不知不觉他已经泪流满面，泪水打湿了信纸。  
Arthit一直很爱很爱他，只是他不善于表达，默默地埋藏在心底。

我不知道，原来你一直承受着这样的压力。我总是站在自己的立场，质问你为什么不敢面对我们之间的感情，原来你考虑了那么多。

你总是说我傻。

你才是个不折不扣的傻瓜。

 

未完待续……


End file.
